


La berceuse

by Alaiya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chacun choisit ses leitmotivs. Pour certains, il peut s'agir d'acquérir de la force, pour d'autres, d'accumuler du pouvoir ou de la richesse. Et puis, il y a ceux qui n'ont pas besoin de tout cela : non, pour eux, la vengeance suffira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La berceuse

**Author's Note:**

> Jour/Thème: 5 mai – Liste  
> Disclaimer: HBO & G. R.R. Martin

« C’est quoi que tu marmonnes ? »

D’abord, Arya n’entendit pas vraiment, et crut que ces mots ne s’adressaient pas à elle. Ou qu’ils provenaient de cette espèce d’entre-deux entre veille et sommeil auquel elle appréciait tant de s’abandonner, puisque pour quelques minutes sa réalité s’estompait pour la renvoyer là d’où elle aurait souhaité ne jamais partir. Chez elle. Auprès de sa famille. De Jon. De Nyméria. De…

« Hein, c’est quoi ? »

Cette fois tout à fait réveillée, elle se redressa sur sa paillasse pour aviser un adolescent assis en tailleur à ses côtés, largement plus âgé qu’elle, et qu’elle n’avait encore jamais vu. Sans doute avait-il rejoint leur convoi de réfugiés le matin précédent.

« De quoi tu parles ? maugréa-t-elle, une main déjà glissée sous son galetas à la recherche de la poignée d’Aiguille.

— De ces trucs, là, que tu n’arrêtes pas de répéter. »

Indécise, elle voulut d’abord secouer la tête, avant de réaliser : la liste. _Sa_ liste.

« Ça veut rien dire, insista l’autre.

— Pourquoi tu m’écoutais ? »

Sa réplique avait fusé, agressive, et déjà elle se mâchouillait la lèvre inférieure : il ne fallait pas qu’elle se fît remarquer. Et ce garçon, là, il était plus grand et plus fort qu’elle. S’il venait à lui chercher des noises, elle allait devoir faire danser Aiguille et une épée de noble dans la main d’une moins que rien crasseuse dans son genre, les gens croyaient toujours mieux savoir qu’elle ce que ça voulait dire.

« Hé, ça va, c’était juste pour causer ! Se défendit l’autre en levant les mains en signe d’excuse. Je connais personne et ici, c’est… »

 _Flippant_.

Les ruines de ce qui avait sans doute été le fortin d’un petit seigneur local étaient noircies par l’incendie qui l’avait ravagé, ne laissant debout que quelques murs tout juste assez hauts pour abriter du vent de la nuit les pauvres hères qui y trouvaient refuge. Des pauvres hères comme elle, ou comme ce garçon.

Elle hésita encore un instant, puis :

« Je compte les moutons. Pour m’endormir.

— Ah ouais ?

— Ouais.

— Tu parles ! »

A moins de deux mètres de là, un gamin de son âge désignait Arya d’un doigt moqueur :

« C’est une berceuse, j’parie ! C’est une fille, et les filles, ça a peur la nuit ! »

Et le gosse de rigoler, avant que son rire ne fût étouffé par une taloche de son père en travers de la bouche.

Arya le détestait. Il n’arrêtait pas de la provoquer depuis qu’il avait compris qu’elle ne voulait pas jouer avec lui. Elle n’était pas une enfant, elle, mais une combattante ! Ne le voyait-il donc pas ? Il avait fallu qu’elle menaçât de le perdre dans la forêt, loin de ses parents, pour qu’il cessât de lui courir après. En contrepartie, elle avait gagné sa haine et son mépris, qu’elle le lui rendait d’ailleurs à la première occasion.

« Moi, je n’ai pas les jupes de ma mère pour me cacher dedans, répliqua-t-elle avec aplomb. D’ailleurs tu devrais y retourner, je crois que j’ai entendu les loups hurler ce soir.

— Même pas vrai !

— Tu veux qu’on aille voir si on les trouve ?

— Maman ! »

Le regard chargé d’un reproche un peu las de la mère intercepta celui d’Arya qui baissa les yeux. Allons, jusqu’à demain au moins, ce sale mioche lui ficherait la paix. Et peut-être qu’elle pourrait dormir un peu.

« C’est vrai ? »

Bon sang, elle l’avait oublié celui-là !

« De quoi ? Demanda-t-elle tout en se rallongeant en chien de fusil, le dos tourné à l’adolescent qui n’en insista pas moins pour autant :

— Que c’est une berceuse ?

— Une sorte, oui. Si tu veux.

— Tu veux bien la chanter ?

—… Je ne sais pas chanter. » _Je n’ai jamais su_. « Et puis, il n’y a que moi qui comprends les paroles.

— Oh.

— Tu devrais dormir, on va beaucoup marcher demain. »

Elle crut un instant qu’il allait revenir à la charge. Mais bientôt elle l’entendit s’étendre à son tour sur la paille moisie, se tourner plusieurs fois à la recherche d’une position confortable qu’il ne trouverait pas, puis s’immobiliser, enfin.

Rendue au silence, Arya voulut retrouver le fil de sa litanie interrompue ; sans succès. A la place du nom qui normalement succédait au Titilleur, c’était un air de musique qui s’imposait à son esprit, un air qu’elle n’avait pas entendu depuis des mois qui lui semblèrent, tout à coup, être devenus des années. Sa soeur le chantait souvent et d’ailleurs, c’était sa voix qu’elle avait l’impression d’entendre. Leur vieille nourrice avait coutume de dire que Sansa chantait comme un rossignol. Arya, qui avait déjà entendu le chant de cet oiseau n’était pas très d’accord avec ce compliment, mais enfin, elle qui n’était pas capable d’aligner deux notes qui fussent harmonieuses, n’était guère en position de contester ce talent à son aînée. Ni aucun des nombreux autres qu’avait Sansa et dont elle-même était totalement dépourvue.

Des berceuses, il y en existait des dizaines et Sansa les connaissait toutes par cœur. « Ainsi, je pourrais en offrir une différente à chacun de mes futurs enfants ! avait-elle coutume de répliquer à Arya qui se moquait d’elle. J’en aurais au moins trois ! Non, quatre, comme notre mère ! Et ils seront beaux ! Beaux comme le noble prince qui sera leur père. Parce que moi, j’épouserai un prince. Quant à toi… Qui pourrait bien vouloir se marier avec une fille qui ne sait même pas chanter, on se le demande ! »

Combien de fois s’étaient-elles ainsi disputées, voire battues, à s’arracher des touffes entières de cheveux jusqu’à ce que l’un de leurs frères,ou Théon, les séparassent ? Tout ça pour une vulgaire histoire de berceuses…

Arya ferma les yeux, et serra les poings qu’elle enfouit sous sa joue. Une berceuse ? N’importe quoi, vraiment. Elle n’était plus une fillette. Et si vraiment il lui en fallait une, alors la liste de ceux qu’elle allait tuer ferait tout aussi bien l’affaire.

_“… Ser Ilyn, Ser Meryn, Joffrey, la reine Cersei.”  
_

_“Valar Morghulis.”_


End file.
